monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cave Gobul
The Cave Gobul is a very rare and very dangerous Gobul subspecies that appears in Monster Hunter Destiny's G-Rank. Like the Gigginox, it has no eyes, and it can utilize its lantern even after it's been broken. However, breaking its lantern will still nullify its signature moves. English: Cave Gobul Japanese: Chanagaburu Kishou Shuu Latin: Lataos terribilis speluncam In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Description Water monsters that dwell in pitch-black caves. They use their bright lights to lure prey in, then use their poisonous spines to make the killing blow. Totally blind, their whiskers allow them to pick up vibrations. Introductory Cutscene Location: Cavernous Cliffs Area 8 Synopsis: coming soon Basic Information Monster Class: Leviathan Weakness: Fire Element: Water Status Ailments: Waterblight, Lightblight, Poison, Stun Habitats: Cavernous Cliffs Behaviour: *Rests underground to restore stamina *Cannot use its whirlwind attacks when low on stamina *Drops an item when fished out of the water *Back inflates when enraged *Illuminates the area after performing a Charge Up attack *Cannot use Charge Up and Searchlight attacks when its lantern is broken Physiology and Behavior The Cave Gobul is a highly specialized ambush predator that is only found in deep sea caves. Due to living in a low-light environment, this subspecies no longer has eyes and uses its glowing lure to draw prey close. It mainly detects other monsters through vibrations in the water, using its super-sensitive whiskers. While the ordinary Gobul produces paralyzing neurotoxins, and the Smoky Gobul injects a powerful sedative, the Cave Gobul uses a deadly venom to weaken its enemies before finishing them off. Since food tends to be scarce in the caves where it lives, the Cave Gobul is highly aggressive and will attack/eat anything that it comes across. Its most dangerous weapon is its lantern, due to its ability to charge up large amounts of light and fire it like a laser. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Cave Gobul cannot be infected by the Frenzy. (This may be because it lives in such an isolated habitat, so it never comes in contact with the Frenzy.) The existence of an Apex Smoky Gobul has not been confirmed. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Body x3: C.Gobul Piel, Fine C.Gobul Fin, C.Gobul Surspike, Toxin Sac, Flood Sac, C.Gobul KingWhiskr Tail x1: C.Gobul Surspike, Fine C.Gobul Fin Capture Rewards: Fine C.Gobul Fin, Toxin Sac, Flood Sac, C.Gobul Piel Break Lantern: Gobul Lantern+, C.Gobul Beacon Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, C.Gobul KingWhiskr A-Rank Body x3: C.Gobul Dermis, C.Gobul Oar, C.Gobul Pike, Corroding Sac, Deluge Sac, C.Gobul Beard Tail x1: C.Gobul Pike, C.Gobul Oar, C.Gobul Surspike Capture Rewards: C.Gobul Oar, Deluge Sac, Corroding Sac, C.Gobul Dermis, C.Gobul Oar x2, Toxin Sac x3 Break Lantern: C.Gobul Beacon, Gobul Lantern+, C.Gobul Beacon x2 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, C.Gobul Pike Item Description G': *'C.Gobul Piel: Jet-black hide covered in slime. It almost never sees the light of day. *'Fine C.Gobul Fin': A degenerated fin that does not assist in swimming. Rather, it helps its owner crawl along cave floors. *'C.Gobul Surspike': This spike injects a dangerous venom. Even experts must handle this weapon with great care. *'C.Gobul KingWhiskr': Much more sensitive than other Gobul whisker, this appendage detects the slightest disturbances. *'C.Gobul Beacon': Brighter than a normal Gobul lamp, capable of storing greater amounts of light for a last-resort attack. A''': ''Note': Deluge Sacs can be carved from some Water-element monsters. Corroding Sacs can be carved from Poison-using monsters. *'C.Gobul Dermis': Due to being kept in the darkness for its entire life, this slimy skin burns to ashes under the sun. *'C.Gobul Oar': A powerful fin that is not used in swimming, but for crawling over uneven cavern terrain. *'C.Gobul Pike': One scratch injects a life-threatening toxin. Biologists do not carry them around bare-handed. *'C.Gobul Beard': This magnificent beard is sensitive enough to detect a sleeping Epioth through hundreds of gallons of seawater. *'Deluge Sac': The waters of life roil inside this organ, and when released, it is enough to destroy steel. *'Corroding Sac': The venom inside is so dangerous that a mere drop is fatal. Attacks Land Phase Charge Up: Performs the startup animation for The Light, but doesn't release a blinding flash afterwards. Instead, it will store the light inside its lantern, causing the area to become illuminated. Before it leaves the area, it will always perform The Light, minus the startup animation. This causes its lantern to go back to normal. It cannot perform this attack when its lantern is broken. Galloping Charge: Clumsily gallops forward until it reaches its target, then trips over its own feet and lands on its face. Wide Bite: Opens its vast maw, then jumps forward and chomps down hard. Can do two if the first misses. Mud Lunge: Burrows into the ground, approaches a target, and then emerges and performs the Wide Bite. Like the Wide Bite, it can do two if the first misses. The Light: Lowers its head, sparks its lantern twice, then roars and creates a blinding flash of white light. It can still do this when its lantern is broken. If it has performed a Charge Up beforehand, it'll skip the startup animation. (Lightblight, Stun) Rolling Pincushion: Arcs its back, inflates its back spines, then barrel rolls over the target. It will then take a moment to retract its spines. When enraged, it is difficult to see this attack coming. (Poison) Venom Slap: Opens its mouth slightly, raises its tail, then swings it once to the left and right. (Poison) Funnel of Death: Burrows into the ground, approaches a target, and then emerges and exhales a watery whirlwind. It will end by jumping up out of the ground. (Waterblight) Body Slam: Rears up onto its hind fins, stays still for a moment, and then crashes down onto all fours. Roll-Funnel Combo: Performs a Rolling Pincushion and then immediately burrows into the ground. It will then perform a Funnel of Death. (Poison, Waterblight) Toxic Spines: The Cave Gobul can leave spines behind on the ground when it does its Pincushion attack. They vanish after a short amount of time. (Poison) Roar: Unlike the regular Gobul, the Cave Gobul can produce a deafening roar when enraged. It will puff up its back, open its mouth, and release the roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Water Phase Charge Up: See "Land Phase." Wide Bite: See "Land Phase." Mud Lunge: See "Land Phase." Rolling Pincushion: See "Land Phase." (Poison) Venom Slap: See "Land Phase." (Poison) The Light: See "Land Phase." (Lightblight, Stun) Double Bite: Lunges and bites at anything in front of it. Hungry Charge: Charges forward with its mouth wide open. It will often do a U-Turn and follow it up with another one when enraged. Triple Flip: Raises its head while letting out a distinctive growl, then inflates its back and does three somersaults in quick succession. (Poison) Vacuum: Burrows underground, pokes its head and torso out, and commences inhaling a whirlpool-like funnel into its mouth. It can rotate while doing this, and if it sucks its target in, it will burst out of the ground and bite down. (Waterblight) Poisonous Pain: Burrows into the ground, approaches a target, and suddenly extends its spines without warning. (Poison) Flying Fish: Burrows into the ground, then launches itself upwards. Searchlight: After performing a Charge Up, the Cave Gobul will sink to the lake bottom and turn to face its chosen target. A small beam of light will come out from its lantern and follow the target wherever it goes. Five seconds later, the Cave Gobul will turn to face its target's new position, roar, and fire a massive laser beam from its lantern. It must then Charge Up again if it wants to use this attack. (Lightblight, Stun) Roar: See "Land Phase." Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water +20 *Thunder +5 *Ice +10 *Earth (0) *Sky -10 *Dragon -5 Skills: Light Res +15, Iron Wall, Mounting Master A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +30 *Thunder +15 *Ice +20 *Earth +10 *Sky (0) *Dragon +5 Skills: Light Res +15, Iron Wall, Mounting Master, (more coming soon) Weapons Sword + Shield Cave Cleaver: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 336 *Elemental Damage - 240 Poison *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 Grim Cavecutter: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 379 *Elemental Damage - 290 Poison *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Cavernous Grimvenom: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 424 *Elemental Damage - 350 Poison *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Dual Blades Dark Twinspines: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 385 *Elemental Damage - 240 Poison *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Blind Twin Venswords: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 413 *Elemental Damage - 280 Sleep *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Rockcleaving Twintoxin: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 469 *Elemental Damage - 360 Poison *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Lance Shady Lighteater: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 642 *Elemental Damage - 260 Poison *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Shadowy Hungerspear: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 769 *Elemental Damage - 300 Poison *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Waterwarring Grimgrave: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 872 *Elemental Damage - 380 Poison *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Notes *Its Latin name means "cave terrible wide-mouth". *Its lantern produces a white flash of light instead of a blue one. *Since it is blind, it is immune to Flash Bombs. *When it performs a Charge Up attack, it will illuminate the area so that a Torch is no longer needed. However, the area will darken if it performs The Light or a Searchlight attack. *Its armor introduces a skill called Light Res +15, which increases Fire and Thunder resistances by 15. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Leviathan Category:Cottonmouth255